Razor Girl
The Razor Girl is an Ironheade ranged infantry unit. Story Ophelia rescues the Razor Girls from General Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower with help from the stealthy Roadies. During "To the Slaughter", Eddie Riggs and Kill Master helps Ophelia arm them with husks from the Razorfire Boars, allowing them to join Ironheade as ranged units. Despite certain later events, the Razor Girls remain loyal to Ironheade throughout the game. Description Their outfit consists of a white t-shirt with black short sleeves and a skull logo, a thin necklace, a studded belt, blue-gray denim pants with rips in both knees, a spiked bracer in their left arm, a wristband on their right arm, and a single hoop earring (which changes sides depending on character model). Role Basic ranged infantry, upgradeable. Razor Girls use their large shotgun-like weapons to shoot energy bolts at their targets. In groups, they can be effective against avatars, but are weak against melee infantry that get close enough to attack them. Double Team A Razor Girl hops onto Eddie's shoulders, allowing him to select targets for an enhanced-damage attack. This attack is useful when the player needs to take down a strong individual enemy from a distance, or target a specific enemy in a group (such as an avatar or counter-unit enemy). Quotes Trivia *The Razor Girls are voiced by Nika Futterman, Rebecca Corey, Talor Dooley and Cindy Marinangel. *The Razor Girls are most likely based on the "Razorgirl", a term used for strong heroine-characters in fictional Cyberpunk settings. *During the mission "Chasing the Plague" Eddie Riggs takes a request from Val, a Razor Girl in green camouflage who tells Eddie about a group of Raptor Elk, which must be eliminated before they spread the disease to the rest of the herd. *An interactive Razor Girl can be seen hauling Razor Bows from a pile of Razor Boar corpses to an unmanned Thunderhog, a little ways west of the Razor Fields. *The Hair Metal Militia uses a similar unit, the Groupie, only differing from the Razor Girl in appearance. It could be assumed they were formerly Groupies, or that Lionwhyte also harvested Razorfire Boar carcasses to arm the girls still loyal to him (either on his own initiative or after seeing how Eddie and Ophelia did so). *The Razor Girls will often spray their hair when idle. An idle animation has them grab a can of hairspray(where they store it on their person is a mystery), un-cap it, spray their hair, then put the can away. *Despite the Razor Bows still having the Razorfire Boars tusks on them the Razor Girls are never seen using them as bayonets, possibly because they lack the physical strength to use them as melee weapons. *There is a minor graphical bug in that the flame of Eddie Riggs' lighter will remain where the double team was initiated. This can be remedied by simply moving away from the area. Gallery Razor Girls TS.jpg Razor Girls Bow.png Razor Girls Blast.jpg Razor Girl Piggyback.png Razor Girl Double Team Attack.jpg Razor Mines.png Razor Girl Group.png Razor Girls Menu.jpg Razor Girls Blast.jpg Razor Girls.jpeg BrutalLegend 2013-02-27 23-56-00-32.jpg Category:Ironheade Category:Units Category:Humans Category:Characters